If The Rain Stops
by a.s.queen
Summary: One rainy days, you come and change my life completely. This is SEHUN fic, RnR please :)


**Title: If The Rain Stops**

**Scriptwriter : Astina (astince_hinata .id)**

**Main Cast: Sehun (EXO K) , JungAh (OC)**

**Support Cast: JungRa (OC)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Duration : Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Note : FF ini sudah pernah ku publish di FB pribadi (alamatnya ada di atas), Indonesia Fanfiction Kpop, dan Exofanfiction.**

**Summary **_:_

_~ Hujanlah yang mempertemukan kita, dan memisahkan kita lagi. Hujanlah yang melekatkan hatimu dan hatiku, dia juga yang telah membuat kita saling jatuh cinta..._

**JUNG AH'S POV**

Hujan mengguyur desaku sore ini,kalau dikira-dikira sekarang sudah jam empat dan aku masih berada di jalan setapak becek yang penuh lumpur. Memang aneh,tapi inilah hobiku: bermain di tengah-tengah hujan. Tanpa alas kaki,hanya mengenakan baju tipis dan rambut panjangku basah semua.

Dari kecil,hobiku memang bermain air,tidak heran kalau sudah besar aku jadi seperti ini. Bagiku,air itu sesuatu yang indah dan sangat berharga,kalau dilihat dari sisi kepentingan,sebenarnya lebih berharga air daripada emas atau batu-batuan mahal.

Kakiku mulai pegal karena dari tadi berjalan (tanpa alas kaki pula) , jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk di batu besar yang ada di pinggir jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Sekian lama aku duduk di atas batu itu,lambat laun hujan mulai berubah menjadi gerimis.

"Omo...sekarang pasti sudah jam lima sore,aku harus segera pulang." Gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Akupun berjalan menuju rumah sambil bersiul pelan,sesekali menyibakkan rambut yang menempel di wajahku. Entah ini perasaanku saja atau bukan,ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Ya! Siapa disana?!" teriakku,tapi tidak ada respon.

Sekali lagi aku berjalan,agak was-was karena tadi mendengar suara langkah kaki. Tak lama selang,aku benar-benar mendengar jelas suara langkah kaki dibelakangku,setelah kutoleh ternyata ada seorang laki-laki basah kuyup yang menggunakan masker hitam di wajahnya.

"Ah...rupanya kau yang mengikutiku! Ada apa,hah? Mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak ya?"

"Bu...bukan! Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu,habis dari tadi kalau kuperhatikan kau sendirian dan kehujanan."

"Kau memperhatikanku? Eh...aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya dari tadi. Sepertinya kau orang baik,siapa namamu? Namaku Cha Jung Ah."

"Namaku...namaku..."

"Kau itu bagaimana sih? Masa lupa nama sendiri?" celotehku,membuat lelaki itu makin kebingungan.

"Begini saja,kau panggil aku Hun,ok?" katanya sambil tersenyum,tapi yang kelihatan hanya matanya yang seperti ini : ^^ .

"Mencurigakan,kenapa namamu hanya Hun?"

"Itu..itu karena aku sering dipanggil begitu sama teman-temanku."

"Oh. Ya sudah,aku pergi dulu ya." Kataku sambil meninggalkan namja itu sendirian.

_Next Day..._

Siang hari yang terik,sepulang sekolah. Nanti pasti hujan deh kalau siang harinya panas begini. Ketika aku sampai rumah,yeodongsaeng-ku yang bernama Cha Jung Ra sedang makan mie instan sambil menonton TV.

"Makan saja kau itu,yeoja kalau makan itu harus di meja! Bukannya di depan TV!" omelku.

"Aissh...daripada kau,eon?! Setiap hari selalu hujan-hujanan,hobi yang aneh." Omelnya sambil terus melahap mie instannya.

Baru beberapa menit aku sampai rumah,cuaca yang panas tadi sudah berubah menjadi awan mendung kelabu. Yes! Sebentar lagi akan hujan! Kuganti baju seragamku dengan baju tipis berlengan pendek,dipadukan dengan celana pendek pula.

Aku keluar rumah dengan girangnya,angin menerbangkan rambut panjangku. Teman-teman satu desa-ku melambai pelan,beberapa ada yang geleng-geleng kepala melihatku yang dengan rajinnya hujan-hujan setiap hari,kekekeke...

Oh! Sudah gerimis! Hujan hari ini pasti lebih deras dari kemarin! Enaknya kemana ya kalau hujannya deras? Kemarin aku sudah jalan-jalan ke waduk di desa,mungkin sekarang duduk-duduk di pinggir sungai adalah pilihan terbaik.

Gerimis perlahan berubah menjadi hujan,langkah kakiku belum sampai di sungai tujuan malah di cegat namja ber 'topeng' yang kemarin bertemu denganku,si Hun.

"Kau...ada apa?" tanyaku yang terus berjalan.

"Hobimu hujan-hujan ya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan beriringan denganku.

"Ne,kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan,jadi aku ingin hujan-hujan saja mumpung lagi mendung. Kau mau kemana,JungAh?"

"Ke sungai."

"Sungai dekat waduk? Kemarin aku baru saja kesana."

"Benarkah? Kau orang sini bukan sih?"

"Bukan,aku dari Seoul."

"Mwo? Kau nyasar ya? Ini Jeolla lho,kau harusnya kembali ke Seoul secepatnya,tempat ini kurang cocok untukmu." Kataku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Memang tidak boleh ya orang Seoul pergi ke Jeolla? Dasar..." katanya dengan nada kesal. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan (karena tertutup masker),tapi entah mengapa aku merasa senang bisa membuat percakapan singkat dengannya.

"Hun,kenapa kau pakai masker begitu? Memang mukamu jelek ya?"

"Eh! Enak saja kau! Mukaku itu tampan sekali! Begini-begini aku mantan ulzzang lho." Kata Hun sambil berlagak sok keren.

"Huuu...sombong kau,Hun! Ppali-ah,sungainya sudah di depan mata." Teriakku sambil menarik tangan Hun.

**HUN'S POV**

Gadis cantik itu bernama JungAh,hari ini aku sengaja keluar di hari hujan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Hobi-nya yang unik,wajahnya yang cantik,dan sifatnya yang bersemangat: benar-benar yeoja tipe-ku.

Hujan mengguyur tubuh kami berdua,JungAh sudah nyebur ke sungai dangkal itu sambil menangkap kecebong dan ikan kecil,lalu dimasukkanya ke dalam botol kaca. Jujur saja,walaupun aku sudah masuk angin kemarin tapi aku tetap memaksakan untuk hujan-hujan.

"Hatchiii...!" aku bersin.

"Hun,kau sakit ya?" teriak JungAh agak keras,karena hujannya deras sekali.

"Gwaencanha! Kau lanjutkan saja misi 'mencari kecebong' mu itu!" teriakku balik,kemudian dia melanjutkan menangkap ikan.

Entah ini firasatku atau bukan,tapi aku merasa harus nyebur juga ke dalam sungai,takut kalau-kalau yeoja cantik itu terpeleset batuan licin di dasar sungai. Sepertinya menangkap kecebong asik sekali,aku jadi ingin melakukannya.

"Ya! Bagaimana caramu menangkap kecebong dengan tangan?!"teriakku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa,Hun! Yang bisa melakukan ini yang orang ahli!" kata JungAh sambil menertawakan aku yang sedari tadi belum berhasil menangkap satupun kecebong kecil. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan duduk di batu sungai yang mencuat ke permukaan.

"Hunnie! Sudah menyerah nih? Payah deh kau..." teriak JungAh sambil mendorongku,dan yang kukhawatirkan benar-benar terjadi,JungAh terpeleset ketika mendorongku! Untung saja aku cepat tanggap dan segera menangkap tubuhnya,dan...upss...aku tidak sengaja memegang 'gunung'-nya.

**JUNG AH'S POV**

Satu kata untukku: Ceroboh. Terpeleset karena ulahku sendiri! Apalagi Hun tidak sengaja memegang 'gunung' ku! Aissshh...malu sekali rasanya! Segera kuhempaskan tangannya yang besar itu,dan kemudian aku duduk di sebelahnya,berpura-pura sibuk dengan botol kaca berisi ikan dan kecebong.

"Mi...mianhae." tiba-tiba kata itu terucap dari mulutku.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu,aku tidak sengaja lho,jangan berkipir yang tidak-tidak." Katanya.

"Aku tahu. Gomawo sudah menolongku,kalau tidak kepalaku akan benjol gara-gara terjatuh." Kataku sambil tersenyum pada Hun. Entah mengapa,berada di samping namja ini membuatku tenang,rasanya aku akan aman kalau ada di sampingnya terus.

"Maka dari itu,jangan dorong orang sembarangan!" kata Hun sambil menjitak kepalaku,kemudian ia berjingkat-jingkat keluar dari sungai sebelum aku balik menjitaknya.

"YA! Hun! Jangan menjitak kepala orang sembarangan!" teriakku yang berusaha mengejar Hun,larinya kecang sekali!

Hun berhenti di sebuah gubuk tua yang dulunya dipakai untuk bersantai,tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena gubuk itu reyot.

"Hun,kau mau mengajakku main kejar-kejaran atau lari maraton?"

"Entahlah,aku hanya antisipasi barangkali kau balik menjitakku,hehehe..."

Kami berdua berteduh sebentar di gubuk itu,sesekali Hun bersin dan menggigil,apa dia kedinginan ya? Kalau tahu akan seperti ini,untuk apa dia hujan-hujan segala? Tanpa kurasa,kepalanya terkulai lemas di pundakku,tudung jaketnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan rambut kecokelatan yang sepertinya hasil dari salon,sekarang aku percaya dia mantan ulzzang.

Gigi Hun bergetar sedikit,dia pasti belum terbiasa dengan udara dingin. Kalau aku tahu dimana ia tinggal sekarang,sudah pasti aku mengantarnya pulang. Tanpa kusadari,mataku terpana dengan wajahnya,ada hasrat ingin membuka masker hitam yang menutupi mulutnya,tapi segera ku-urungkan niatku itu karena takut dia akan marah.

Hujan sudah reda sekarang,suasana jauh lebih sepi dan hanya terdengar suara bebek dari kejauhan. Hun dengan enaknya tidur di pundakku,padahal pundakku rasanya kram karena menopang berat kepalanya.

"Hun,bangunlah." Kataku sambil menggoyang tubuhnya.

"Ehmm...dingin...brrr..."

"Maka dari itu,cepat bangun dan pulanglah,kau sakit sepertinya."

"Hatchii..! Sepertinya,aku demam..."

"Salah sendiri hujan-hujan." Kataku sambil menyingkirkan kepalanya dari pundakku.

"Aku hujan-hujan karena ingin bertemu denganmu! Kau ini bagaimana sih!" teriaknya.

Kami berdua diam untuk sesaat,aku masih tidak percaya dia hujan-hujan hanya karena ingin _bertemu denganku._ Kalau dipikir-pikir,ini aneh sekali,mengingat : Aku baru bertemu Hun _kemarin_.

"Mana aku tahu kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku,tadi kau bilang sedang menganggur dan ingin hujan-hujan. Maaf ya,aku tidak tahu kau tidak betah dingin." Kataku,entah mengapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf,padahal itu juga bukan salahku.

"Bukan salahmu,pabo. Aku sendiri yang terlalu memaksakan diri,sekarang pulanglah,aku tidak ingin kau demam sepertiku,Jung-Ah." Kata Hun sambil menyibakkan rambut basah yang terkulai di depan wajahku,tangannya langsing dan putih,kalau dibangingkan dengan tanganku yang seorang yeoja,tangan Hun lebih cantik.

"Tanganmu cantik,Hun." Pujiku secara spontan,matanya langsung membelalak kaget.

"Tangan? Kenapa tanganku bisa cantik? Menurutku biasa saja tuh." Kata Hun yang membolak-balik telapak tangannya dengan heran.

"Jarimu lentik dan langsing,jariku pendek-pendek. Oiya,kalau boleh bisakah kau lepas maskermu itu? Aku ingin lihat wajahmu secara keseluruhan,boleh ya?" pintaku.

"Bukannya tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahku,tapi aku rasa lebih baik kau tidak tahu." Katanya dengan nada yang cukup rendah. Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Apa bagian mulutnya terkena penyakit? Ah...sudahlah,tidak dilepas maskernya juga tidak masalah,toh dia tetap tampan kalau dari segi penampilan. Eh...aku bilang apa tadi?! Tampan?! Jangan-jangan aku ada perasaan padanya? Tapi tidak masalah juga sih kalau aku punya perasaan terhadap Hun,lagipula dia namja yang baik.

"Kita pulang sekarang yuk? Tubuhku sudah tak tahan lagi menahan dingin. Rumahmu dimana,JungAh?"

"Kau mau mengantarkanku? Lebih baik kau pulang saja langsung,nanti kalau pingsang di tengah jalan malah merepotkan."

"Tak apa,aku bisa tahan kalau hanya menemanimu jalan ke rumah,asalkan tidak berlari seperti tadi."

Aku dan Hun berjalan diiringi suara gerimis dan gemuruh pelan guntur,aku menatap cemas Hun yang mendekap erat tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tubuhku juga basah kuyup,nanti sampai rumah akan kuberikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Hun,kita sudah sampai rumahku." Kataku

"Oh,ini rumahmu? Lumayan besar ya." Kata Hun yang langsung pergi,tapi kucegah karena aku ingin memberinya sesuatu.

"Hey,tunggu sebentar ya,aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Kataku yang cepat-cepat lari ke dalam rumah mengambil tas slempang yang kemudian ku-isi dengan jaket tebal,scarf yang jarang kupakai karena warnanya membosankan,handuk kecil,dan sarung tangan berwarna merah.

"Hun,ini untukmu. Dibuka di rumah saja ya." Kataku ketika kembali ke depan rumah untuk memberikan tas tersebut.

"Apa isinya? Kalau diraba-raba empuk,apa ini boneka?"

"Bwahahaha...kenapa kau berpikiran itu boneka? Memangnya aku ingin memberimu boneka? Beli saja sendiri sana,boneka kan banyak di toko. Sudah,pulang saja,hati-hati di jalan,Hunnie!"

"Apapun isi tas ini,aku ucapkan terimakasih,JungAh! Besok ketemuan lagi ya!" teriaknya sambil berjalan menjauh,ada rasa kecewa ketika sosok Hun berjalan menjauh,padahal aku ingin sedikit lebih lama bersamanya. _Sedikit saja..._

Malamnya,selesai makan malam aku meringkuk di tempat tidur sambil membaca komik Jepang. Kisah cinta di komik itu selalu menyenangkan untuk dibaca,kebanyakan _happy ending_ dan cerita cintanya selalu manis,walaupun dengan konflik yang itu-itu saja.

Selesai membaca komik,mataku terasa berat. Sebenarnya tidak ingin tidur sekarang (masih jam delapan malam),tapi mataku tidak bisa diajak kompromi,jadi aku menarik selimut tebalku dan kemudian memejamkan mata,semoga ketika aku bangun,ada kisah lain keesokan harinya,seperti kisah di komik-komik...

Paginya,hari minggu cuaca cerah ber-awan. Aku belum mandi,tapi sudah menyantap sepotong roti panggang di meja,JungRa mendelik padaku yang belum mandi,tampang acak-acakan dan belum gosok gigi,tapi sudah berani memakan roti.

"Eonnie jorok! Sikat gigi sana dulu! Belum mandi juga!" teriak JungRa.

"Terserah padaku dong,lagipula tidak ada yang tahu kan?"

"Cih,kebiasaan buruk jangan dipelihara! Bisa jadi penyakit!"

"Jangan sok bijak deh,kau sendiri tukang makan nomor satu di rumah ini!"

Setelah adu mulut singkat itu,aku pergi ke kamar sambil melahap roti isi. Karena hari ini minggu,aku berpikiran untuk menemui Hun di tempat kami bertemu kemarin. Jadi aku mandi,selesai mandi kupakai baju casual dan bersepatu,rambutku kusisir rapi dan kujepit dengan pita berwarna merah cerah.

Tepat seperti dugaanku,Hun duduk di bangku pinggir jalan mengenakan scarf dan sarung tangan pemberianku kemarin. Matanya 'tersenyum' ketika melihatku,akupun membalas senyumannya dengan lambaian tangan.

"Wah,kau pakai scarf dan sarung tangan pemberianku kemarin,cocok kalau kau yang pakai." Pujiku sambil memperhatikan Hun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Tentu saja,ini kan pemberianmu,mana mungkin tak aku pakai." Katanya,lagi-lagi eye-smile nya membuatku berdebar-debar.

"Hari minggu kita pergi kemana nih?" tanya Hun.

"Kemana saja deh,aku sih pinginnya ke taman."

"Ya sudah,kita ke taman."

Namja ini,sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di televisi,sekilas dia mirip salah satu member boyband yang disukai JungRa,tapi aku lupa namanya. Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan seperti couple sungguhan,aku sendiri sempat memberontak tadi,tapi Hun tetap ngotot ingin menggandengku.

Sampai taman,aku dan Hun duduk di ayunan berkursi dua,kami duduk berhadapan. Posisi seperti ini seringkali membuatku tak nyaman: Posisi berhadapan dengan namja,aku bisa salah tingkah kalau begini!

"Kenapa kita duduk di ayunan ini,Hun?"

"Karena tempat duduknya ada dua,pas kan? Hanya kita berdua di ayunan ini."

"Hun,kita baru bertemu sebentar,boleh aku tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu?"

"Aku? Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui,hidupku ini _flat_ dan tidak menarik,lebih baik ceritakan saja mengenai dirimu." Kata Hun.

"Dalam hidupku...juga tidak ada yang menarik,yang menarik hanya kau."

"Aku? Lalu bagaimana dengan hujan? Kau suka hujan kan?"

"Hujan bukan hal yang menarik lagi,dari kecil aku sudah sering main hujan. Sedangkan masalah hubungan dengan namja,aku baru pertamakalinya,dan aku merasa beruntung bisa berhubungan denganmu,Hun."

"Jinjja? Kau belum pernah punya pacar kalau begitu?"

"Namja di sekolahku pada jelek semua."

"Bwahhahaha...kau ini sadis sekali kalau menilai orang! Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Kau pasti tidak bisa menilai aku ini tampan atau tidak,karena aku pakai masker,jadi kau tidak bisa melihat wajahku secara keseluruhan."

"Aku bisa kok,menurutku kau tampan."

"Dilihat dari mananya coba? Wajahku hanya terlihat separo olehmu."

"Terlihat dari matamu tentu saja,bukankah bagian itu yang tidak tertutupi masker?"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku jelek? Apa aku masih punya peluang untuk berhubungan denganmu?" tanya Hun.

"Aniyo,menurutku kau tampan. Jelekpun kau tetap boleh berhubungan denganku,itu sebuah pengecualian." Kataku,kemudian Hun tertawa sambil mencubit pipiku.

Sepanjang hari itu aku dan Hun jalan-jalan keliling desa,pergi ke minimarket membeli jajanan ringan,ke toko bunga beli buket,beli ice cream untuk berdua,kemudian kami berhenti lagi di taman dan beristirahat. Sepanjang perjalanan,aku banyak bertanya ini itu pada Hun,sedikit banyak aku sudah tahu mengenai Hun,dia tidak sadar sudah menceritakan banyak tentang dirinya padaku,padahal dia tadi tidak mau bicara mengenai dirinya.

"Hari sudah siang,nanti hujan tidak ya?" tanya Hun.

"Aku berharap sih begitu,nanti aku ingin mencari kecebong lebih banyak lagi,kemarin aku membawanya ke sekolah dan guru Biologiku bilang kecebong itu bisa dipelihara dan kemudian dijadikan penelitian."

"Nanti aku belum bisa menemanimu seandainya hujan turun,badanku masih kurang fit nih."

"Gwaencanha,aku bisa cari kecebong sendiri kok. Eh...rambutku berantakan tidak? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kunciranku." Kataku sambil mengambil sisir di tas.

"Sini kurapikan rambutmu." Kata Hun sambil merebut sisir dari tanganku. Tangannya yang cantik itu perlahan menyisir bagian belakang rambutku,kemudian sesekali membelainya dengan jari-jari lentik nan cantik itu.

"Rambutmu halus." Komentarnya yang kemudian menguncir rambutku dengan pita panjang.

"Benarkah? Baru kali ini ada yang memuji rambutku,padahal aku berniat memotongnya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Jangan dipotong! Sudah bagus panjang begini." Kata Hun sambil melotot padaku.

"Eh,kau begitu mengkhawatirkan rambutku ya? Memang kenapa sih kalau aku potong,ini kan rambutku?"

"Kau jelek kalau berambut pendek. Nah,rambutmu sudah rapi."

"Gomawo,Hun. Kapan kau akan pulang ke Seoul?"

"Belum terpikirkan olehku."

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanyaku,wajah Hun berubah menjadi serius seketika.

"Silahkan,asalkan bukan permintaan yang nyeleneh."

"Permintaanku adalah,bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi? Jangan pulang dulu ke Seoul ya?"

"Hah? Itukah permintaanmu? Aku bisa saja tinggal disini lebih lama,tapi aku harus segera pulang ke Seoul ,JungAh. Tapi tenang,aku tidak akan pulang secepat itu kok." Kata Hun sambil merangkul bahuku.

"Ish...apaan sih pegang-pegang?" kataku dengan nada agak kesal,walaupun sebenarnya aku suka dirangkul olehnya.

"Tidak suka dipeluk ya?"

"Bukannya tidak suka,tapi.."

"Tapi malu? Iya kan?"

"Ah sudahlah,kau ini bikin orang kesal saja."

"Kesal atau senang? Masa sih dipeluk orang tampan begini kau tidak suka?"

"Tampan dari mana?! Buka maskermu itu baru aku bilang tampan!"

"Lho,tadi bukannya kau bilang aku tampan?! Dasar plin-plan kau,JungAh! Wakakaka..." teriak Hun,aku yang saat itu sudah kesal segera berjalan menuju rumah tanpa memperdulikan Hun yang masih tertawa di bangku taman.

Sesampainya di rumah,aku masuk kamar sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan di tempat tidur,kesal sekaligus senang berkecamuk dalam hatiku,kesal karena sikap Hun yang over PD,dan senang karena tadi dipeluk olehnya. Sejenak aku berhenti dari kegiranganku dan bertanya pada diri sendiri : Mengapa aku sesenang ini?

Satu pertanyaan itu terus saja menghantui kepalaku,tidak kutemukan satu jawaban pun. Aku merasa aneh,sebelumnya belum ada namja yang membuatku senang seperti ini. Hujan sudah turun sementara benakku masih saja berkelana mencari jawaban dari satu pertanyaan tadi,untuk hari ini aku tidak hujan-hujan deh,malas sekali.

"Eonnie!" teriak JungAh dari luar kamar.

"Ada apa?!"

"Ada seorang namja mencarimu!"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Molla,dia tidak memberitahukannya! Cepat keluar,dia kehujanan!"

Aish,namja yang mana lagi ini? Apa KyungJae si adik kelas itu? Dengar-dengar dia suka padaku,atau jangan-jangan Hun? Tapi dia bilang sedang tidak fit dan tak ingin hujan-hujan hari ini,daripada penasaran aku berjalan menuju ruang depan dan menemui namja itu.

"JungRa! Aku berubah pikiran deh,kita hujan-hujan yuk?"

"Tapi.."

"Ahh...sudahlah,ayo kita main? Bukannya kau juga berniat cari kecebong?"

Aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan Hun,dia sudah basah kuyup begitu demi mengajakku hujan-hujan. Kami berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang kami lewati setiap mau ke sungai,Hun dengan girangnya melompat-lompat di kubangan air.

"Ya! Katanya sakit,malah lompat-lompat begitu!"

"Aku jauh lebih baik sekarang,daripada meringkuk di dalam rumah sendirian,lebih baik aku bermain hujan bersamamu."

"Dasar namja aneh."

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah,lanjutkan melompatmu tadi."

"Hey,JungRa,mau melihatku menari?"

"Hah? Menari?"

"Ne. Judul tariannya adalah: Dancing In Mudhole."

"Menari Dalam Kubangan? Jiahahahaha...memang ada tarian seperti itu?"

"Ada! Coba perhatikan ya!"

"Oke..oke,lakukan sesukamu,aku akan tertawa."

Kukira Hun akan sembarangan menari,tapi ternyata tidak. Lekuk tubuhnya sangat lentur,seperti dancer profesional! Kakinya yang lincah itu selalu mendarat di kubangan air setiap kali ia selesai melompat,kemudian dia berhenti sejenak dari tariannya dan membungkuk di hadapanku,mengarahkan tangannya seolah mengajakku menari.

"Mau menari bersamaku,_Rainy Girl?_"

"Eh..aku tidak bisa menari."

"Itu bukan alasan! _Let's Dance!"_ katanya sambil menarik tangannku.

Tangan kiri Hun memegangi pinggulku,sementara tangan kanannya memegangi tanganku. Model tarian seperti ini seharusnya ditarikan di _ballroom_,tapi kami malah menarikannya di tengah hujan diatas jalanan becek. Kaki kami telanjang dan jalanan licin,sempat membuatku hampir terpeleset,tapi Hun dengan sigap menarik kembali tubuhku supaya tidak jatuh,ah...dia menolongku lagi untuk keduakalinya.

"Hati-hati,jalannya licin."

"Mian,aku memang tidak pandai menari,kau saja deh yang menari untukku." Kataku

"Tidak,aku ingin menari bersamamu,tak apa walaupun kau tidak bisa menari."

"Kalau menari terus,kapan kita sampai ke sungai?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menari sambil berjalan? Sungainya sudah dekat tuh."

"Terserah kau saja deh." Kataku pasrah,kemudian Hun menarik tubuhku dan kami menari lagi sampai tiba di sungai.

Ketika sampai di sungai,Hun dan aku berusaha mengatur nafas sehabis menari. Kami saling berpandangan sesaat ketika duduk di pinggir sungai,selepas itu tiba-tiba saja kami tertawa,entah apa yang lucu aku juga tidak tahu.

"Asik juga ya menari dalam hujan." Kataku tiba-tiba.

"Yeah,aku berharap kita bisa lebih sering melakukannya." Kata Hun dengan nada sedikit aneh.

Aku sendiri agak bingung dengan nada bicaranya barusan,seolah dia akan pergi jauh dan meninggalkanku sehingga kami tidak bisa sering menari dalam hujan. Aku tahu dia akan pulang ke Seoul,tapi itu tidak sekarang kan? Itu masih lama kan? Ya Tuhan...aku tidak ingin cepat berpisah dengan Hun.

"Hujan hari ini cukup deras ya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak sederas waktu kita pertamakali bertemu." Jawabnya.

"Ehm..aku cari kecebong dulu ya? Kau tunggu disini,ok?"

"Ok,sekalian tangkapkan ikan untukku,aku ingin memanggangnya dirumah."

"Tangkap saja sendiri,kau yang makan berarti kau juga yang harus menangkapnya."

"Aishh...dasar kau ini." Kata Hun yang ikut masuk ke dalam sungai.

Semenjak saat itu,aku dan Hun sering sekali main di sungai dan waduk,kami selalu menghabiskan waktu hujan bersama-sama. Tiap kali hujan,Hun selalu menari untukku,kemudian sebagai balasannya aku akan menangkapkan ikan untuknya dipanggang.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kami bertemu pertamakali,aku dan Hun semakin dekat seolah sudah lama kenal. Perasaan suka pun mulai tumbuh perlahan,aku beruntung dia tidak segera pulang ke Seoul,aku malah berharap dia tinggal di Jeolla saja,tidak usah pulang ke Seoul.

Hari itu langit sore diselimuti awan tebal,aku dan Hun sedang duduk di sebelah waduk sambil sesekali melontarkan guyonan. Hun memeluk pundakku karena hari ini anginnya memang benar-benar dingin (lebih dingin daripada biasanya),entah sejak kapan kami mulai terbiasa untuk saling menyentuh.

"Hun,kita pulang yuk? Udaranya dingin sekali."

"Jangan dulu,nanti saja pulangnya,aku ingin lebih lama memelukmu."

"Aish...dari kemarin kerjaanmu peluk-peluk orang."

"Tapi kau suka kan? Sudahlah,akui saja! Pelukanku ini memang yang paling nyaman."

"Hehehe...iya deh,aku mengaku." Kataku sambil merapat ke tubuh Hun.

"JungAh,kalau aku bilang akan pulang ke Seoul minggu ini,bagaimana reaksimu?" tanya Hun tiba-tiba,aku jadi kaget.

"Memang kau akan pulang minggu ini?"

"Ehmm...sepertinya iya. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Lalu kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja kalau memang tidak ingin pulang?"

"Masalahnya..."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah,kalau kujelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Oh..begitu ya."

"Aku sudah janji kepada seseorang di Seoul untuk pulang minggu ini,tapi aku tidak tahu pasti kapan harinya." Lanjut Hun,tangannya memelukku sangat erat seolah tidak ingin kami berpisah.

"Seseorang? Yeojachingumu?"

"Hahaha...bukan kok,kau curiga sekali." Tawa Hun yang diselimuti kesedihan itu membuat telingaku risih.

"Hun,kenapa kau begitu merahasiakan banyak hal dariku? Mulai dari wajahmu,dan kenapa kau harus kembali ke Seoul,namamu juga nama samaran kan?"

"Suatu hari,aku berjanji akan menunjukkan semua itu padamu."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kan kita mau berpisah?"

"Jangan,nanti kau malah bertambah kaget dan benci padaku."

"Kenapa harus benci? Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

"Jangan paksa aku,JungAh. Ehm...kita buat sebuah perjanjian ya?"

"Eh...perjanjian apa?"

"Kalau dalam minggu ini,ada hari dimana hujan tidak turun,maka hari itulah aku akan pulang,batas waktu sampai jam delapan malam."

"Mwo? Perjanjian apa itu? Bagaimana kalau seminggu ini hujan terus dan kau tidak akan pulang ke Seoul?"

"Aku jamin pasti ada,bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah,aku setuju. Tapi aku ingin kita membuat sebuah perpisahan."

"Kita berpisah disini jam delapan malam."

"Astaga...jam delapan malam waduk ini sudah gelap gulita."

"Bawa senter dong." Kata Hun.

" Aku akan merindukanmu,JungAh." Lanjutnya,sekali lagi tangannya mendekap tubuhku,mengalirkan kehangatan yang tulus. Sekarang,aku hanya bisa berharap hujan akan turun setiap detik,sehingga Hun tidak akan pulang...ah,aku ini egois ya?

Setelah pertemuan itu,hatiku selalu diliputi rasa cemas,setiap hari aku berdoa semoga hujan turun. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Hun mengucapkan perjanjian itu,aku beryukur tiga hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Hun,hujan masih turun." Kataku ketika bertemu dengannya di sungai pada suatu sore.

"Arraseo..."

"Kapan ya hujan tidak turun?" tanyaku dengan tatapan sendu,menerawang langit gelap yang sedang gerimis.

"Entahlah,sekarang kita nikmati saja waktu berdua sebelum hari itu tiba." Katanya sambil megulurkan tangan padaku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Aku dan Hun mengambil sepeda kayuh di rumahku,kemudian kami berboncengan menuju tempat yang aku tidak tahu. Hujan gerimis menemani perjalanan kami,setelah hujan badai yang tadi pagi mengguyur Jeolla,sore ini tinggal gerimisnya.

Sepeda itu melaju cepat membelah jalanan cadas berbatu dan kubangan lumpur,langit sudah semakin gelap,mungkin kira-kira sudah jam empat sore. Ketika kutatap sekeliling,aku yakin tempat ini bukan lagi daerah desaku.

Tiba-tiba saja Hun berhenti di depan sebuah pagar tua berlumut,ia berjalan menuju tempat yang ia ingin tunjukkan padaku.

"JungAh,tutup mata sebentar..." pintanya,maka aku menutup mataku.

"Jangan mengintip." Lanjutnya,membuatku terkekeh pelan.

Hun menuntun langkahku menuju ke suatu tempat,kemudian ia memberi aba-aba untuk membuka mata.

"Satu...dua...tiga. Buka matamu."

Pemandangan di hadapanku sangatlah mengejutkan dan agak menyeramkan,tapi sungguh aku menyukainya. Tempat itu adalah kebun bunga liar berisi ratusan bunga berwarna-warni yang terbasahi hujan,mereka semua terlihat segar dan 'hidup'. Awan gelap,kabut tipis,dan kebun yang liar menambah kesan menyeramkan yang ada,tapi aku malah merasa sedang berada di taman botani yang di dalamnya hanya ada tumbuhan liar.

"Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali!"

"Syukurlah,tadinya aku pikir kau tidak suka. Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu kemari?"

"Ehm...tidak tahu,kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena bunga-bunga disini mirip denganmu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dasar bodoh. Bunga-bunga liar ini sifatnya sama sepertimu,kau itu orangnya liar dan berjiwa petualang,tapi meskipun demikian kau tetap cantik. Ditambah lagi kau suka hujan,bunga-bunga disini juga pasti suka hujan."

"Ah...jadi itu alasannya kau membawaku jauh-jauh kemari?" kataku sambil mengamati mawar liar.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar suka disini." Kata Hun yang ikut jongkok di sebelahku dan mengamati mawar yang sama.

"Kalau boleh jujur,aku lebih memilih pulang ke rumah dan menghangatkan diri." Kataku.

"Maaf,kau jadi kedinginan gara-gara kuajak kemari." Kata Hun,mukanya menunduk tanda ia merasa bersalah.

"Gwaencanha,kau kan tahu aku betah dingin,justru kau itu yang tidak betah dingin,Hun." Kataku,sedetik kemudian Hun melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya di tubuhku.

"Simpan jaket itu baik-baik,itu mahal dan kau tidak akan mendapatkannya di toko manapun." Kata Hun.

"Jinjja? Kau orang kaya ya?" tanyaku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sekarang kita pulang,aku tidak ingin kau kedingingan,JungAh." Kata Hun.

Namja itu benar-benar deh,harusnya dia khawatir pada dirinya sendiri bukannya padaku,dia kan yang tidak betah dingin? Jaketnya diberikan padaku pula. Selama perjalanan pulang,mataku perlahan mulai memberat,tapi aku tidak tidur karena nanti bisa jatuh dari sepeda kalau aku tertidur.

Hun berhenti di depan pagar rumahku,kemudian aku turun dan membuka gerbang. Kebetulan hari itu appa dan eomma sedang menemani JungRa untuk membeli kostum untuk drama sekolahnya,jadi rumahku kosong.

"Hun,masuklah." Perintahku.

"Tak apa-apa nih? Mana orangtuamu?"

"Sedang pergi bersama adikku." Jawabku ketika memasuki ruang tamu.

"Mana kamarmu?" tanya Hun,membuatku sedikit curiga.

"Kenapa tanya kamarku?"

"Eits,jangan curiga dulu dong. Aku kan cuma tanya dimana kamarmu." Jawab Hun,rasa curigaku seketika hilang mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Ikut aku."

"Nah,ini kamarku." Kataku. Hun langsung berputar memandangi sekeliling,matanya melotot memandangi poster-poster TVXQ yang ada di dinding.

"Tak kusangka kau Cassiopeia. Kau suka EXO tidak?"

"Hehehe...tentu saja dong. EXO? Tidak terlalu sih,tapi aku suka sama Luhan." Jawabku.

"Oh.." jawabnya dengan nada lesu,apa aku salah bicara?

Sedetik kemudian,tangan Hun menarik lembut tubuhku dan menidurkannya di spring bed. Ya! Mau apa namja ini?!

"He..hey...mau apa kau?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Tidurlah,kau pasti capek. Jangan pikirkan siapa-siapa,jangan Luhan,jangan TVXQ,tapi kau boleh memikirkanku."

"Hahahaha...apaan kau ini? Kenapa aku hanya boleh mimikirkanmu?"

"Aku tidak bercanda lho,sering-seringlah memikirkanku karena sebentar lagi kita berpisah. Ingat itu." Kata Hun dengan nada serius,aku jadi tahu sekarang dia tidak bercanda. Diselimutkannya bed cover tebal ke tubuhku,kemudian mengelus pelan dahiku dengan tangannya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak,JungAh. Ketika kau bangun nanti,kau harus janji akulah yang pertama ada di pikiranmu. Selamat malam." Kata Hun sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Tubuhku mematung di tempat tidur,tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tangan itu begitu lembut menyentuh dahiku,satu-satunya namja yang benar-benar membuat hatiku bergetar. Entah mengapa firasatku jadi memburuk,aku tidak bisa tidur. Oh Tuhan...turunkan hujan sebanyak mungkin,jangan berhenti...karena jika berhenti,maka pengeranku akan pergi.

KRIIINGG...

Jam weker berbunyi dengan keras,sontak membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyak. Aku duduk diam di atas tempat tidur,memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Hun tadi malam,belaian tangannya yang lembut masih terasa di dahiku. Seulas senyum terukir di bibiku secara otomatis,aku bahkan tidak sadar.

Hari ini cerah,kemungkinan besar suhunya akan panas,kalau sudah begini biasanya sore akan hujan. Segera aku mandi dan memakai baju seragam sekolah,tidak ingin melewatkan sarapan yang disiapkan eomma,akupun duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati roti bakar dan segelas susu.

Setelah sarapan,aku pamitan berangkat. Sekolahku dan JungRa berlawanan arah,jadi kami tidak berangkat bersama. Sambil berjalan,aku membenahi rambutku yang belum sempat kuikat,tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang merebut pita rambutku dari belakang,aku berbalik dan ternyata itu Hun!

"Duh..manisnya JungAh! Ternyata kau lebih cantik kalau pakai seragam sekolah ya?"

"Aissh...ada-ada saja kau ini! Kembalikan pita rambutku!" teriakku.

"Sini biar aku saja yang ikat,aku suka sama rambutmu." Kata Hun,aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkannya menguncir rambutku.

"Nah,sudah rapi. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalananmu ke sekolah. Atau kalau kau mau,aku bisa memboncengmu dengan sepeda kayuh."

"Sepedaku ada di rumah,percuma aku mengambilnya sekarang,yang ada aku malah telat."

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya! Kau tunggu sini saja ya! Jangan kemana-mana!"

Lima menit berlalu,Hun belum kembali,padahal bel akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi! Apa kutinggal saja ya dia? Jangan deh,kasihan dia.

"Cha Jung Ah! Ayo kita berangkat!" katanya sambil mengerem sepeda yang tadinya di kayuh cepat sekali,sehingga menimbulkan bunyi derit antara ban sepeda dan aspal. Aku-pun naik di belakang sepeda,sementara Hun mengendarai sepedanya.

"Ya! Cepat sekali! Pelan sedikit dong!" teriakku ketakutan,bagaimana tidak? Jalanan disini naik-turun!

"Kalau aku pelankan,nanti kau akan terlambat! Hey,pegangan dong!" teriak Hun balik sambil memaksa tanganku untuk berpegangan pada pinggulnya.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Lima menit perjalanan sudah sampai di sekolah! Padahal hanya dengan sepeda kayuh,Hun hebat deh!

"Gomawo,Hun." Kataku sambil tersenyum,dia balas memberiku eye-smile.

"Kau belajar yang giat ya,jangan melamunkan diriku terus." Kata Hun yang dengan jahilnya mengacak rambutku.

"Kemarin kau bilang aku harus memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu,jadi mau tidak mau bayanganmu menempel terus di kepalaku."

"Ahhh...kau sudah mulai memikirkanku ya? Aku ini memang namja idaman ternyata...kekeke."

"Hahaha...kau itu namja 'over-pede' tau! Ya sudah,aku masuk dulu ya! Nanti aku pulang sekitar jam duabelas siang!" teriakku sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

_After School,12.00_

Sekolah hari ini sudah cukup sampai disini,kulangkahkan kakiku ke rumah,berharap bisa segera merebahkan diri di kasur empuk. Ditengah perjalanan,kulihat sosok Hun sedang menelpon seseorang di telepon umum,dengan siapa dia bicara ya? Kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Hun!" teriakku,sengaja mengagetkannya.

"Ya! Jangan datang tiba-tiba!"

"Hahaha...mianhae,sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku.

"Ah,aku menelepon pizza delivery tadi,sebenarnya aku ingin menjemputmu lho."

"Jinjja? Tumben sekali ingin menjemputku,ada apa nih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok,memang salah ya aku menjemputmu?"

"Tidak sih,yuk kita pulang." Ajakku.

"Pulang? Jangan dulu lah,aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Lagi?"

"Yup. Mumpung masih ada waktu."

AUTHOR'S POV

Sepeda kayuh berwarna biru muda itu melaju cepat di jalanan Seoul,seolah ingin balapan dengan mobil-mobil yang jauh lebih canggih. Tangan JungAh memeluk erat pinggul Hun,kali ini tidak perlu dipaksa,tangan gadis itu sudah otomatis memeluk pinggul lelaki tersebut.

_Mumpung masih ada waktu,_kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Hun beberapa detik yang lalu,kata yang membuat perasaan JungAh menjadi gusar. Setiap detik kini sangat berharga bagi Hun,karena ia tahu kapan ia harus pulang. Sementara JungAh,sibuk merangkai doa kepada Tuhan,agar hujan turun setiap harinya,dan untuk menahan pujaan hatinya agar tidak kembali ke Seoul...

Hun memelankan laju sepeda di dekat sebuah taman bernama Deokjin Park. Ia menyandarkan sepeda di samping sebuah pohon besar,kemudian menggandeng tangan JungAh menuju bagian dalam Deokjin Park.

"Pernah kemari?" tanya Hun.

"Jarang sih. Aku dan JungRa pernah kemari waktu kecil."

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku kayu berpelitur,lalu Hun membuka kotak makan siangnya dan membaginya kepada JungAh. Daging Samgyeopsal,Hoeddeok (Pancake dengan Sirup),dan Bibimbap menjadi santapan makan siang mereka di Deokjin Park.

"Kau yang buat?" tanya JungAh sambil melahap Bibimbap.

"Ne. Enak tidak?"

"Sangat enak,aku saja tidak seenak ini kalau memasak,paling-paling jadinya gosong."

"Menurutku,perempuan tidak harus bisa memasak kok." Katanya

"Aku juga beranggapan begitu,tidak semua perempuan pandai memasak,tapi setidaknya harus belajar sedikit-sedikit untuk hubungan rumah tangga nanti." Jawab JungAh sambil terus melahap Bibimbap yang menurutnya lezat itu.

Melihat gadis di hadapannya makan dengan lahap,Hun jadi tidak ingin memakan makanannya,dia pun menumpahkan isi lunch box-nya ke lunch box JungAh.

"Eh?"

"Makanlah,aku tidak lapar." Kata Hun.

"Boleh nih?"

"Makan saja semua,ini memang kubuatkan untukmu." Jawabnya,tanpa ragu JungAh pun melahapnya.

Hun tersenyum tipis melihat gadis di hadapannya makan dengan lahap,ia berusaha menampik kenyataan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir-nya bersama JungAh. Ia yakin bahwa JungAh juga tidak ingin perpisahan ini terjadi,tapi pada akhirnya perpisahan akan terjadi.

Waktu menunjuk pukul satu siang,matahari menyengat kulit mereka berdua. Angin siang membisikkan nyanyian burung dari kejauhan,dua orang yang tadi duduk di bangku kayu di Deokjin Park kini berjalan berdua di trotoar sambil menuntun sepeda kayuh.

Tiada kata terucap,hanya sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari salah satunya. Hati Hun yang gelisah karena ia akan berpisah dengan gadis cantik di sampingnya,sementara JungAh masih saja terbuai dengan momen-momen bersama Hun. Keduanya merasakan perasaan yang berbeda,JungAh merasa senang,sementara Hun memendam kesedihannya sendiri.

Bagaimana Hun tahu bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan JungAh hari ini? Tentu saja dengan melihat ramalan cuaca. Setiap pagi,setelah membuat perjanjian itu,Hun selalu melihat Ramalan cuaca,seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya jika ramalan mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan hujan. Tapi tadi pagi,berita cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan terik sepanjang hari,kemungkinan tidak hujan.

"Hun,kita tidak pernah foto bersama. Mumpung sekarang sedang berdua,kita foto bareng yuk?"

"Boleh." Jawab Hun.

Setelah memotret beberapa foto,keduanya saling menertawai ekspresi satu sama lain. Sejenak kegelisahan Hun hilang,seolah waktunya bersama JungAh menjadi sedikit lebih panjang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat,mereka berdua mulai mengendarai sepeda kayuh lagi. Kali ini JungAh yang membonceng Hun. Mereka tertawa sepanjang perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat yang ingin dikunjungi JungAh sejak bulan lalu,tapi belum kesampaian.

"JungAh,kita kemana nih? Perasaan sudah satu jam kita bersepeda." Keluh Hun.

"Sebentar lagi sampai,memang jam berapa sih sekarang?"

"Sudah jam tiga sore." Jawab Hun.

JungAh berhenti di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar,bisa dibilang jumbo. Gadis itu turun dari sepeda dan melompat-lompat kegirangan,membuat Hun tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali? Apa pohon besar ini tempat favoritmu?"

"Bukan pohonnya,tapi rumah pohon di atas sana." Kata JungAh sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Ah...kau buat rumah pohon?"

"Ne...appa membuatkannya untukku,tidak ada yang tahu bahwa di sini ada rumah pohon. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh masuk sini,beruntunglah kau jadi salah satunya. Kajja,kita naik."

Rumah pohon yang lumayan besar itu berisi barang-barang masa kecil JungAh,foto-foto berbingkai dirinya dan orang-orang special yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya.

"Wah,ini kau waktu kecil ya?" tanya Hun.

"Ne,sama sekali tidak mirip dengan aku yang sekarang ya?"

"Menurutku sama cantiknya." Puji Hun,di satu sisi JungAh tersenyum senang mendengar pujian itu.

JungAh mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi foto-foto lama,ia menunjukkannya pada Hun.

"Ini aku bersama nenek,kakek. Yang ini bersama sahabat waktu SD,ini waktu aku dan JungRa main di kolam renang."

"Kau menyimpan semua kenanganmu disini?"

"Tidak semua,hanya kenangan indah yang kusimpan disini."

"Apa aku akan ikut menjadi 'kenangan indah' mu?" tanya Hun penuh harap.

"Tentu saja."

Hening sejenak,mereka berdua kini duduk di cabang pohon yang cukup besar. Kepala JungAh terkulai di atas bahu Hun,seolah menumpahkan semua beban di pundak lelaki itu. Matahari yang tadinya menyengat,sekarang tidak lagi.

"JungAh,aku ingin menangis deh." Kata Hun tiba-tiba.

"Wa..wae? Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Ne. Tapi aku tidak bisa cerita padamu,hatiku sangat gelisah sekarang."

"Beritahu aku bagaimana cara agar hatimu tenang." Kata JungAh.

"_Give me a hug."_ Pinta Hun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

JungAh pun memeluk tubuh Hun,lelaki itu gemetaran karena hawa dingin dan rasa gelisahnya menjadi penganggu nomor satu di hatinya. Tangan JungAh menepuk-nepuk kepala Hun,berharap ia bisa menjadi pelipur lara untuk Hun.

"Apa sih yang membuatmu gemetaran seperti ini? Kau kedinginan ya? Ini pakailah jaketku." Kata JungAh.

"Aku memang kedinginan,tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku gelisah."

"Sepertinya hal itu penting sekali sampai membuatmu khawatir."

"Yup. Dia seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku." Kata Hun sambil tersenyum getir.

JungAh tidak tahu bahwa orang penting yang dimaksud Hun adalah dirinya,gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar sekarang sudah jam lima sore dan hujan belum turun,dia terlalu senang bisa bersama dengan Hun hari ini.

"Hari sudah gelap ya.." kata JungAh.

"Kenapa? Kau mau pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin bersamamu,habis ini kita kemana?"

"Ehm...kau pernah bilang kalau kau suka Luhan,kan?"

"Ne."

"Aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang berbau Luhan,tapi kau harus ikut ke rumahku." Kata Hun.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" kata JungAh _excited_,membuat Hun cemberut.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali sama Luhan ya? Baiklah,kita ke rumahku."

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke rumah Hun (yang sebenarnya milik pamannya yang sudah wafat),kemudian Hun memberi beberapa foto Luhan yang tidak pernah ada di internet,memberi alamat e-mail dan beberapa album foto ber-tanda tangankan Luhan.

"Darimana kau dapat semua ini?"

"Ada deh."

"Kau berteman sama Luhan ya?"

"Teman akrab."

JungAh mulai bertanya ini itu mengenai Luhan,Hun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan atau kalimat pendek. Jujur,ia tidak suka kalau JungAh membicarakan Luhan,ia merasa _jealous._ Karena tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan JungAh,Hun pun mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyalakan TV.

Berhasil rupanya,JungAh tidak lagi bertanya mengenai Luhan,matanya tidak lepas dari layar kaca yang saat itu sedang memutar film Jepang bertajuk 'Koizora'. Hun menatap wajah serius JungAh,mulai dari bulu matanya,hidung mancung,dan bibirnya yang tidak terlalu kecil tapi lumayan sexy kalau menurut Hun. Gadis itu,hujan itu,memori itu. Kalau Hun memutar kembali saat-saat ia bertemu dengan JungAh,rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Mumpung JungAh sedang serius,Hun memberanikan diri mendekati gadis itu. Di lingkarkan lengannya di bahu JungAh,kemudian menempelkan pipinya ke kepala JungAh,menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo manis dari rambut panjang itu.

JUNGAH'S POV

Aigoo! Kenapa tiba-tiba posisinya jadi begini? Mana aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi?! Aduhh..Hun,jangan peluk orang sembarangan dong! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Namja ini tampaknya begitu menikmati bau rambutku! Ah..biarkan saja deh,lagipula aku sedang asik nonton film.

HUN'SPOV

Film Jepang itu sudah selesai rupanya,posisiku tidak berubah se-centi pun sejak aku memeluk JungAh tadi. Waktu menunjuk pukul 19.50 . Mwo?! Ah...ini kah waktunya? Secepat ini-kah? Tuhan...turunkan hujan! Jebal...

"JungAh,pergi ke waduk yuk." Ajakku.

"Hah? Baiklah." Jawabnya tanpa ragu. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mengambil tas berisi pakaian yang sudah ku rapikan kemarin malam,lalu aku dan JungAh berjalan menuju depan rumah dan bersepeda menuju waduk.

Waduk benar-benar gelap,untung aku bawa senter. Sepertinya JungAh masih belum sadar bahwa sampai detik ini hujan belum turun,dasar gadis bodoh. Suasana di waduk ini tenang,hanya terdengar suara aliran sungai dari kejauhan dan peluit kereta api yang melewati Jeolla.

"Akhirnya,kita berpisah disini." Kataku.

"Berpisah?"

"Sudah lupa perjanjian kita? Jika dalam satu hari tidak hujan,maka aku akan pergi,batas waktu sampai jam delapan malam." Kataku,gadis itu terdiam dalam kegelapan.

JUNGAH'SPOV

"Sudah lupa perjanjian kita? Jika dalam satu hari tidak hujan,maka aku akan pergi,batas waktu sampai jam delapan malam."

Bagaikan kerikil tajam,perkataan itu langsung membuatku terluka. Mulutku terbungkam,seolah dibekukan angin malam. Perjanjian itu,bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu!

"Hu..hun. Haruskah sekarang? Aku tahu kau sendiri tidak ingin pulang kan? Kau masih ingin disini bersamaku kan?! Ya! Jawab aku!" bentakku.

"Itu sih harapanku,tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Mianhae..."

"Lalu..lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?! Kenapa tidak kau ingatkan dari tadi kalau hujan belum turun?!"

"Kukira kau sudah sadar dari tadi." Jawab Hun.

"Untuk yang pertama kalinya,walaupun tak terlihat olehmu,tapi aku akan membuka masker yang menutupi wajahku ini. Kau boleh meraba wajahku sekarang." Lanjut Hun sambil menuntun tanganku ke wajahnya.

Wajah yang mulus,hidung yang lancip,bibir mungil,alisnya tebal. Kenapa aku harus merabanya dalam kegelapan? Aku yakin wajah namja ini begitu sempurna. Ketika aku meraba matanya,jemariku basah,dia menangis...

"Dengar baik-baik ya,aku akan membuat janji padamu : Suatu saat,seorang Cha Jung Ah akan mengetahui identitas asli Hun,dia akan tahu nama aslinya,wajah yang sebenarnya,dan semua tentang Hun akan diketahuinya." Kata Hun.

Tak lama setelah janji itu terucap,Hun menciumku di bibir. Sambil menangis ia terus menciumku,isakan tangisnya membuat aku semakin tak ingin dia pergi. Seolah terlena dengan kecupannya,aku bahkan lupa kalau dia akan pergi,ciuman ini adalah pertama dan terakhir yang diberikan Hun padaku.

"Nah,sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku ingin berpesan padamu,hiduplah dengan senang ya? Bersama hujan tentunya. Oiya,sebenarnya aku tak suka lho kalau kau bicara tentang Luhan! Dan satu lagi,aku mencintamu."

DEG...

"Na do,saranghae." Jawabku pelan,kemudian Hun memberikan senter padaku,dan ia pun pergi diantar angin malam.

Saat jejaknya mulai tak terdengar,gerimis turun perlahan. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja hujan turun?

"HUN! KEMBALILAH! HUJAN TURUN SEKARANG! HUUUUUUNNNNN!" teriakku,suaraku menggema. Walaupun aku berteiak sampai serak,aku yakin sosok itu tak akan berbalik padaku. Kini saat namja itu menghilang,aku baru bisa menangis,rasa kehilangan yang sangat mendalam muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Ia sudah berjanji,dan aku yakin ia akan menepatinya,jika suatu hari nanti aku akan tahu siapa Hun sebenarnya. Kalaupun dia tidak menepati janjinya itu,biarkanlah aku mengingat sosoknya sebagai Hun,tak apalah jika tak tahu nama aslinya. Hujan deras pun turun,menemani tiap langkahku menuju rumah,kalau masih ada kesempatan sedikit lagi,aku ingin mengatakan ini : Hun,aku mencintaimu sebanyak tetesan hujan yang turun!

_5 years later..._

Hari ini aku pulang dari study ku di Jepang! Senangnya bisa kembali lagi ke Jeolla! Kembalinya aku ke kampung halaman membawa kenangan tersendiri,aku rindu JungRa,eomma,dan appa.

"Eonni! Senang sekali bisa ketemu lagi! Aku rinduuu padamu!" ucap JungRa sambil memelukku,JungRa sudah SMA sekarang.

"Aku juga rindu padamu. Eh,aku ganti baju dulu ya? Habis ini kita makan kue,oleh-oleh dari Jepang khusus untukmu."

Aku ganti baju sebentar kemudian duduk di ruang tamu bersama JungRa,menyantap jajanan khas Jepang favorit kami berdua sambil nonton TV.

"Kyaaa! EXO!" teriak JungRa,membuat telingaku sakit.

"Tidak pakai teriak kenapa? Kau itu selalu saja bikin kaget."

"Aduh eon! Mana bisa aku tidak teriak? Coba lihat si Kris itu,tampan tingkat dewa!"

Sementara aku asik makan,JungRa sibuk mengagumi EXO. Setahuku boyband itu sedang promosi album baru,beberapa dari mereka akan bernyanyi solo.

"Eonni,Sehun akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu lho! Judulnya 'Rainy Girl',kau tidak penasaran sama lagunya? Barangkali enak kan?"

"Tidak terimakasih,dengarkan saja sendiri."

_"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seorang gadis yang pernah kutemui di Jeolla,dia suka sekali hujan." _kata Sehun pada MC.

_"Benarkah? Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana gadis itu?" _tanya MC

_"Dia suka hujan,rambutnya panjang,suka pergi ke waduk dekat rumahnya jika hujan turun. Pernah menangkap kecebong untuk pelajaran Biologi,dia fans-nya Luhan,gadis cantik itu kutemui lima tahun yang lalu. Bolehkah aku bicara sedikit,TaeJung-ssi?" _tanya Sehun pada MC bernama TaeJung itu. Perhatianku tersita seutuhnya pada layar kaca,ku besarkan volumenya beberapa tingkat.

_"Jika kau sedang menontonku sekarang,maka kau akan tahu sosok Hun yang sebenarnya. Maaf baru sekarang aku mengatakannya,lima tahun yang lalu saat kita berpisah adalah waktu dimana aku harus kembali bekerja setelah masa liburanku,aku yakin kau pasti mengerti sekarang bagaimana sibuknya aku. Lima tahun itu lama,tapi kau masih ada di ingatanku sampai sekarang,bahkan menginspirasiku untuk membuat ,kau sudah tahu sekarang nama asliku adalah Oh Se Hun,wajahku juga sudah terpampang jelas di layar kaca. Sekarang aku sudah menepati janjiku,dan kini saatnya aku bernyanyi. Judulnya 'Rainy Girl' , untuk Cha Jung Ah."_

Air mataku menetes,ternyata Hun adalah seorang artis. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia pakai masker,aku juga mengerti kenapa dia langsung pulang saat itu walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tinggal. Aku sadar kenapa dia tidak suka ketika aku membicarakan Luhan,tentu karena dia mencintaku! Ah...semuanya jelas sudah,pangeranku itu memang benar-benar tampan.

Lagu berdurasi tiga menit tersebut dinyanyikan dalam bahasa Inggris oleh Sehun,menceritakan bagaimana kisah kami berdua dari awal bertemu sampai kami berpisah.

"JungRa?"

"Ne,eonni?"

"Kapan-kapan kalau EXO konser,kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Jinjja? Sejak kapan kau suka EXO? Bukannya tadi kau sewot?"

"Tidak lagi. Eh,mau kuceritakan tentang pacarku tidak? Tapi ini kejadiannya lima tahun yang lalu."

"Boleh,siapa pacarmu?" tanya JungRa.

Akupun menceritakan sedetil-detilnya tanpa terlewatkan,ternyata aku masih bisa ingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu itu. JungRa hanya bisa ber- 'ooo' ria ketika aku menceritkan hari-hari bersama Hun. Sekarang,di luar sedang hujan,mengembalikan aku ke suasana masa lalu,saat dimana ketika aku keluar rumah,maka sosok itu akan menyambutku.

**-END-**

**Okay, all. Ini fanfiction pertamaku yang aku post disini, aku harapkan apresiasi dengan komen kalian ya :)**


End file.
